


The Call: Link Likes to be Tall

by skenandj



Series: I Was Born to Love You [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: A dank meme, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Link is a bamf guitar player, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sidon is a singer, They're hot af, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skenandj/pseuds/skenandj
Summary: Sidon gets so flustered watching his boyfriend play guitar! He's totally in love <3A gift for the incredible Helvetious! She's so incredibly talented! Go check out all her content!I always love our chats about music and bands, my friend :)





	The Call: Link Likes to be Tall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helvetious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helvetious/gifts).



> Was this whole thing just a vehicle for the delivery of a "That 70s Show" joke? Mmmmmmaybe....
> 
> That and I love writing about these dorks and music!
> 
> Come say hi on my [tumblr](https://skenandj.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I also started posting vids on [my YouTube channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC2C7E11obqdAyjFiTsK6ygA). I'd appreciate it if you checked it out! Likes and subscriptions are greatly appreciated :)
> 
> See ya in the end notes!

As Sidon ended yet another song on a wailing high note, he felt a bit of relief. They were well into their first set and now it was time for the instrumental or, as he liked to call it, Sidon’s Break Time. As he usually did when Sidon’s Break Time came around, Sidon left the stage to give the limelight to the instrumentalists. He wouldn’t be doing anything onstage anyways. So there Sidon was, walking to the table where the band manager Zelda and her girlfriend, Urbosa were seated. Sidon smiled as his boyfriend announced the song and began the guitar intro. Sidon was always on cloud nine whenever he was onstage with Link. His heart always fluttered whenever he got to watch the love of his life play from the crowd. 

Sure, Link had his share of anxiety and self confidence issues but whenever he was onstage all that was swept aside. For his small stature, Link had an impressively commanding stage presence. In fact, it was almost as good as Sidon’s. Almost. 

Sidon let out an enamored sigh as he took a seat at Zelda and Urbosa’s table. He rested his head on his hand as he watched Link round out the introduction, completely smitten. 

“Aww, look at him!” Zelda shouted, loud enough that Sidon could hear over the music. “He’s so lovesick.”

“Haha, he sure is,” Urbosa replied. “Hey Sid, I’m surprised you managed to tear yourself away from the stage! I would have bet on you standing by Link’s side the whole time!”

Sidon smiled to himself. These two would be the death of him. Their roasting was always so merciless and thorough. Not that he minded. He could take some teasing when it came to the thing Sidon felt most secure about: his love for Link.

“Yeah, whatever!” Sidon said as he playfully waved them off.

“He doesn’t deny it!” Urbosa chuckled.

“Hey, your words, not mine!” Sidon teased back as he turned back to the stage before placing his head back on his hand.

It seems like Zelda and Urbosa had enough roasting for now. Or maybe they were just too busy making out. Sidon didn’t care to find out. Not when he could be watching Link. Link was just finishing up the solo introduction and now the band was about to come in. It really was one hell of an instrumental. They chose “The Call of Ktulu” by Metallica for their instrumental in the first set. It was a pretty long tune too, about nine minutes. Sidon wondered who would take the main solo this time. Usually it was a coin flip whether Link would take the solo or Riju would. They were both nearly equally skilled guitarists. That gave everyone a bit of a surprise during their first rehearsal. After all, Riju was only in high school and Link was an incredibly talented guitarist in his senior year at a prestigious music school. The band really lucked out that they were able to recruit her.

As the time for the solo approached, it seemed like Riju was going to be the one to take the solo. In the bridge leading up to it, Riju had the harder melodic part and Link was on rhythm. To Sidon’s surprise, it was Link who stepped up to center stage as the bridge finished. Oh, so Link was going to take the main solo then. 

Sidon never told Link, but he always found watching his guitar playing to be incredibly erotic. The way his fingers moved so nimbly across the fretboard, the way Link’s body moved as it became lost to the music was absolutely divine. It never failed to take Sidon’s breath away. Before Sidon knew it, Link’s solo was over and his heart was beating at a pace that nearly matched the tempo of the song. 

Riju took the second solo of the song. As her solo drew to a close Sidon knew he had just a minute left until he had to be back onstage. He ran to the bathroom quick to wash some of the sweat off his face. On his way back, he took a healthy swig from the water fountain as he heard the last notes of the song ring out.

============

Zelda and Urbosa cheered raucously as Sidon walked back onstage. Oh, how they loved to embarrass him. 

“Alright!” Sidon shouted into the microphone as he took center stage. “Up next, You Shook Me All Night Long!”

After he finished shouting it out and Riju began the guitar intro, Link jumped up on the stage monitor right next to him and gave Sidon the sweetest smile.

“I missed you!”

“And I missed you too, my dear,” Sidon whispered as he gave Link a tender kiss on the lips.

Zelda and Urbosa immediately let out an obnoxious series of whoops. Link lowkey flipped them off. 

“Oh, they’re so cute,” Zelda said, cuddling up to Urbosa.

“They really are. Anyways, why is Link on the monitor?”

Zelda smiled as she looked up to her love. “He likes to be tall.”

“To reach his boyfriend?”

“Mhmm”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll give anyone who can find the super slick easter egg 5 dollars :)
> 
> Hope y'all liked it! Let me know what you think!


End file.
